


Vaguely Downwards

by slighter_writer



Category: Choices: Hero (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slighter_writer/pseuds/slighter_writer
Summary: “What if,” Eva offers. “All those years ago, we were both doing the right thing? Both of us committing a Falling-From-Grace-level offense, was good. What would you say to that?”Doubt crosses the angel’s face, and the demon sees her victory.Good Omens AU.





	Vaguely Downwards

Lexi had only _just_ taken in and savored the aroma of her hot cocoa when the phone starts ringing.

Glancing at the clock, her frown deepens when she sees the time is 1:24 AM.

_Who’d call at _this_ hour?_

She’d be in bed by now, fast asleep after cocoa and a good book, if it wasn’t for bookstore-related paperwork on top of Heavenly paperwork to deal with.

_And there’s…the _other_ issue._

Eyeing the drink, Lexi contemplates taking a small sip before answering the phone, until she realizes the phone is just two rings away from voicemail. _It might be important._

She walks hurriedly to the other room, and picks up the bookshop’s office phone.

“Hi, Thibaut’s Antique Books,” she answers. “Sorry, but we’re closed right now, but we’ll be open tomorrow-”

“Angel, it’s me.”

Oh…

So it’s _this_ important.

If she had called any other day, or maybe even five hours earlier, Lexi would be happy to hear the demon’s voice. She’d also, and never admit to, feel her heart flutter just a little. The same flutter she thought she’d eventually get used to and would go away.

Except at the time, all she could feel is a burdening dread weighing down.

“Eva.”

“We need to talk.”

“We do,” Lexi agrees solemnly. “This is about…you know, _that_?”

“Yeah, _that_.”

“How soon can you-”

“Hold the phone out.”

“Oh come on, _this_ again?”

“We don’t have any time to waste.”

Sighing, the angel does as the demon asks. In less than a second, Eva travels through the phone lines, and jumps out the speaker of Lexi’s ancient, corded phone.

Agile as a cat, Eva lands on her feet before standing up straight and dusting off something invisible from her black leather jacket.

“We could always just meet up the, you know, _normal_ way,” Lexi suggests, hanging up the phone.

On the back of her mind, she wonders if Eva used a cell phone that some random passer-by will find where the demon left it.

Maybe a payphone, where the next user will be annoyed to see it out of its cradle hook, none the wiser as to what the phone was just used for.

_Well, at least she didn’t come on her motorcycle._

“What would you have us do, meet in a park and talk while feeding ducks?” Eva scoffs, adjusting her sunglasses and tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder. “That’s only for British secret agents and old married couples.”

* * *

_“Seventh day not going well?”_

_The angel turns her head to her left to see a demon, halfway through shifting from her snake form._

The demon responsible for all this trouble_, the angel catches herself in a bitter thought._

_The Angel of Eden’s Northern Gate just keeps her eyes on Adam and Eve, recently banished from the Garden. The first humans get smaller and smaller as they leave their old home behind._

_“Look at them go,” the demon drawls while stretching her wings._

_“Admiring your handiwork?” the angel asks warily._

_“You’re no fun,” the demon sighs. “They just sent me up here, telling me to cause some trouble. Personally, I don’t really know what’s so bad about…you know, knowing the difference _between_ good and bad?”_

_“It _must_ be bad,” the angel insists. “Why else would it have been forbidden?”_

_The demon just shrugs._

_“If the great and powerful Almighty didn’t want the humans eating from the tree, then why _put_ the tree in the dead center of the Garden? You know, where it’s easy to get to? Or better yet, just…_don’t_ have the tree at all!”_

_“Well…” at a loss for words, the angel is silent for a while._

_“Makes you wonder what’s going through God’s head sometimes…” the demon continues._

_“That’s not for us to understand,” the angel says firmly. “God’s plan is beyond any of us.”_

_“Oh, yeah,” the demon rolls her snakelike eyes. “What’s the word they’ve been using? ‘Ineffable’?”_

_“Well it is! It is ineffable!”_

_“Whatever you say.”_

* * *

“Anyway, down to business,” Eva waves off. “You’ve heard the news, right? I delivered the Antichrist a few hours ago. And you _know_, given a few years, what happens next, right?”

“Armageddon,” Lexi nods grimly.

“Yup. Minus any post-apocalyptic fun you get in the movies.”

“What movies? I haven’t watched a movie since 1896.”

“Never mind - wait, is that the one with the train?” Eva asks.

“Yup, that one!”

“The _only_ movie you ever watched was the _first_ movie ever?”

“I…never mind, back on topic. You’re absolutely _sure_ it was the Antichrist…?”

“Pretty sure. The ones who handed me the baby _said_ me it was the Antichrist. The demons handed me the kid, I went and delivered it to the folks Head Office picked, and that was that.”

“But, you know, demons _do_ lie…” Lexi says, looking apologetic.

Eva shakes her head.

“Not about this. _Never_ about this. The last demon who caused trouble about something Apocalypse-related got torn apart. Publicly. It was mandatory to watch.”

“Right…”

“Right.”

“So how long do we have?” Lexi asks.

“Eleven years,” Eva answers. “They figured that’s mature enough to end the world.”

“Well,” Lexi sighs. “That’s it then.”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean ‘what do I mean’? That’s _it_. We’ve got eleven years here left.”

“Don’t give me that, we’ve got to do something!”

“‘_Do something_’? Eva, are you actually saying what I think you are?”

“Yeah. We. Stop. Armageddon.”

“We can’t do that!” Lexi hisses.

“Why not? We’ve gotten away with a lot more-”

“This is different!” she insists. “We got away with what we got away with because all the times we’ve worked together _happened _to get us both what we wanted. What our _Head Offices_ wanted. This…this is directly going against the Divine Plan!”

“Angel, come on,” Eva presses. “You _don’t_ want the world to end, do you?

“No, but-”

“Then help me stop it! We can do something, I’ve already got an idea.”

“I don’t know, Eva…”

The two stood in silence for a moment.

“Alright, let’s go get a drink then,” Eva starts. “I’m buying.”

Lexi gives her a confused look.

“With stolen money?”

“…Okay, some rich guy’s buying. It’s nothing he’ll miss.”

Lexi frowns admonishingly.

“It’s kinda late…”

“You’re calling this ‘late’?” Eva asks incredulously, checking her watch. “The night’s just getting started!”

“For you, maybe,” Lexi sighs. “Not all of us lurk around in the dead of night.”

“Hey, this demon doesn’t _lurk_,” Eva laughs. “_Come on_, I owe you a drink from England.”

“Heh, right,” a smirk plays on Lexi’s lips. “The whole Edgewater incident.”

“Yeah, after all that ‘good’ and ‘justice’, and all that other cheesy stuff you were preaching about?”

“There’s nothing cheesy about doing what’s right…okay, that _does_ sound a bit cheesy to me, and I’m an _angel_…” Lexi admits, surprised at the mirth in her laugh.

After all these centuries, Eva was still able to make her anxiety melt away like snow in the sun…

“Oh don’t worry,” Eva coos, smirking as she takes a step closer to the angel. “It’s _adorable_.”

…_And_ make her blush like a bride on her wedding day.

“Fine,” Lexi sighs. “_One_ drink.”

“That’s what you said last time.”

“This time I mean it!”

“Whatever you say.”

* * *

_“Didn’t you used to have a flaming sword?”_

_“Oh…uh, well…”_

_“What happened to it? Lose it or something?”_

_“N-no! I, um…”_

_“You lost it, didn’t-”_

_“Ahgavitaweh.”_

_“Mmm?”_

_“I gave it away!”_

_“…Wait, _what_?”_

_“I _gave it away_, does that satisfy you?! The nights are going to be freezing, there are all kinds of dangerous creatures out there, and she’s already expecting! So, if you _have_ to know, I gave away my flaming sword…what?”_

_“What do you mean ‘what’?”_

_“Why are you looking at me like that?”_

_“…Nothing, nevermind.”_

_“…I just hope I did the right thing…”_

* * *

“You remember when we first met?” Eva asks, taking a sip of her drink.

“Can’t exactly forget the Original Sin,” Lexi chuckles, eyeing the Irish Coffee that Eva ordered her.

After hearing the angel mourn her now-freezing cocoa, the demon decided to order what she called the “alcoholic equivalent” for the angel.

“_You_ drink _it_, not the other way around,” Eva jokes. “Try it. If it’s not good I’ll order you something else.”

“How’s yours? What was it called again?”

“A Sazerac. Product of the Prohibition.”

“Ah, okay. Was the Prohibition one of yours or one of ours?”

“Who remembers,” Eva waves off. “There was so much good and bad all through human history I can’t remember who did what.”

Lexi scowls, which has _no_ right looking as cute as it does, but doesn’t say anything. Eva continues after taking a small swig.

“But then that’s another thing. How would we know for _sure_ if we were doing good or bad? Only humans know that.”

“Yeah,” Lexi rolls her eyes. “You made sure of that.”

“I mean it _helps_, right? Don’t you remember how you were worrying about giving away your flaming sword?”

“That’s different,” Lexi insists.

“How?” Eva challenges.

“I don’t _know_, okay? And I don’t like any of this world-ending stuff either,” Lexi finally takes a sip from her drink, and a rather aggressive one at that.

The angel coughs like a human that had her first whiskey on her 21st birthday, and wipes away a mustache of her drink’s cream. All things that Eva would tease her mercilessly on, just to see Lexi give cute pouts, if the angel didn’t look as distressed as she did now.

“I can’t just…_interfere_ with the Divine Plan,” Lexi continues. “After all these centuries, I still don’t know if what I did at the Garden was good or bad, but _this_? Eva, I’m sorry but…I just _can’t_.”

The two sit in silence for a minute. Eva shifts glances from her drink to Lexi.

Lexi doesn’t want Armageddon to happen. And if she thought she _could_ do something about it, then she _would_.

She just needs a little push.

“What if,” Eva offers. “All those years ago, we were _both_ doing the right thing? Both of us committing a Falling-From-Grace-level offense, was _good_. What would you say to that?”

Doubt crosses the angel’s face, and the demon sees her victory.

“And if it’s good, then it’s _gotta_ be a part of the Divine Plan, right?”

“I…guess?”

“And if you can’t go against the Divine Plan, then what about _Diabolical_ Plans? What if, by stopping _my_ plan, then you’d be following the Divine Plan?”

“…What exactly are you getting at?”

“_That’s_ where my idea comes in,” Eva grins. “The Antichrist was just born, but how the kid’s gonna get _raised_ is another thing. If a certain _demon_ was going to be an evil influence in the kid’s life growing up, then it wouldn’t be helpful for her if a certain, heroic, beautiful, dashing angel-”

“Okay okay, you’re point?” Lexi goes red and Eva restrains that laugh bubbling up to a smirk.

“If a certain angel came to the world’s rescue and made sure the demon _failed_. Made sure the Antichrist grows up _good_.”

“Well,” Eva saw the gears turning in Lexi’s head. “Heaven wouldn’t object to that…”

“_Exactly_. If we do everything right, the kid won’t be evil, and won’t have any reason to bring about the End Times. We’re both good with our Home Offices…everybody wins!”

“Huh,” a smile breaks across Lexi’s face as she lets out a small, hopeful laugh. “This might actually work.”

“So, what do you say?” Eva asks. “Do we have a plan?”

A broad smile breaks across Lexi’s face.

“Yeah. We definitely do.”

“To the world,” Eva lifts up her drink.

Lexi returns the demon’s toast.

“To the world.”

* * *

_“Well,” the demon shifts. “You’re an _angel_. I don’t think you _can_ do the wrong thing.”_

_To the demon’s surprise, the angel smiles gratefully, looking like a big weight was taken off her shoulders._

_“Thank you,” she laughs, a bit weakly. “You’re kind for saying that, I’ve been worrying about it all day.”_

_They stand in silence, and the demon can still make out Adam and Eve, two small dots now, in the distance._

_“And what if _I_ did the right thing with the whole ‘eat the apple’ business?” the demon asks. “A demon could get in a lot of trouble for doing the right thing.”_

_The angel’s face flickers with confusion._

_“That’d be funny, wouldn’t it,” the demon chuckles, but the angel looks horrified._

_“No! That wouldn’t be funny at all!”_

_“Right…”_

_Loud, booming noises that the demon never heard before sound from above, and she thinks that it’s the Almighty herself until the angel speaks._

_“First storm ever. Water, dark clouds, and electricity make for a loud combination,” the angel lifts her left wing. “Here.”_

_The demon’s about to ask what the angel’s doing, but her question’s answered when small pellets of water start hitting the ground._

_“My hero,” the she jokes as she gets under the angels wing, even though she’s a bit confused._

_The angel gives a small smile as red dusts her cheeks. Her brown eyes shift from the direction Adam and Eve headed and the greyed skies._

_The demon’s eyes don’t leave the angel._

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a line from the book, describing Crowley, or Eva in this fic, as a demon (fallen angel) who “did not so much fall as saunter vaguely downwards”. I tried to make this easy to understand for anyone who's never watched the show or read the book.


End file.
